


Wait, We're Parents?

by FiendishLamb



Series: Their Beta's Baby [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hong Jisoo, But there's nothing sad, C-Section, Cesarean Section, Crying, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Not really angst but maybe a bit, Oh the stresses of motherhood, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Please Love me, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendishLamb/pseuds/FiendishLamb
Summary: Jisoo, along with his mates, Seungcheol and Jeonghan, figure out that taking care of a newborn is a lot of work.Sequel to 'Wait, Pregnancy Is Difficult?' But can be read without reading that first.





	Wait, We're Parents?

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write but ended up taking a lot longer than I planned. Thank you to anyone who has read the two prequels for this, and if you haven't I would suggest doing so, though it's not necessary.
> 
> **Disclaimer** I have never been pregnant therefore I've never given birth so don't believe anything you read in this fic as it was based off of research and not actual experience.

There were doctors and nurses surrounding Jisoo and he might've been totally freaking out. Yeah, he was freaking out. A lot. His mates disappeared after one of the nurses ushered them out of the room; Jisoo didn't know where they went or when they'd be back, something that only increased the stress he was experiencing. He could only watch as the doctor injected a numbing medication into the lower half of his body and by now he could feel it slowly going into effect.

He was about to have a baby.

“Where are they?” Jisoo lifted his head to ask one of the nurses, eyes panicked and quick to scan the room. “Where did my mates go?” She gripped his hand in a reassuring way, but it didn't help very much. She could very clearly see that Jisoo was about to become hysterical without his two lovers in the room with him.

“They’re changing right now, they'll be right back, okay?” She spoke very gently to the scared beta, trying to sooth him the best she could. Worry still pooled in his stomach and he was finding it harder to keep himself together. It was only a few moments after that though, that she spoke again, eyes darting towards the door. “Look, there they are.”

True to her word, Seungcheol and Jeonghan returned to the room in a haste, dressed from head to toe in blue scrubs, looking just as frantic as the man in labor.

“Soo,” Jeonghan’s mouth was covered with a white surgical face mask, muffling his voice a bit. “We're back, babe, it's okay.” The nurse moved away and Jeonghan took her place while Seungcheol stepped over to the other side of Jisoo. Both of Jisoo's hands were being held by his lovers, slightly calming the storm of emotions raging inside of him.

Jisoo closed his eyes, taking in the scents of his mates. The fireplace smell of Seungcheol had begun to sour a bit as he was stressed by the situation, just as Jeonghan's soft linen scent had hardened ever so slightly. But it was okay. His mates were right there, so it would be okay. They were safe.

Jisoo didn't open his eyes as the doctor prepared him for the procedure, just nodded to show that he was listening when he was spoken to. He heard Seungcheol ask something after the doctor explained what was about to happen, but Jisoo was too busy trying to calm himself to listen. A deep breath in… And a deep breath out. He could do this.

It felt like an eternity, but there was no way Jisoo could know how long it was actually taking. Seungcheol and Jeonghan continued to whisper soft praises at him, telling him how well he was doing and that it would be over soon. He heard the nurses talking to each other and sometimes saying something to the doctor, heard the beeping of the machine he was hooked up to, but it still felt unnervingly quiet.

The lower half of his body was mostly numb, but he could still feel some pressure on it every now and again. All he could focus on was the way Jeonghan squeezed his hand and Seungcheol’s thumb that had moved up to rub his cheek. 

He lifted his head up and peeked his eyes open for a split second, already knowing what he'd see, he just wanted to make sure. Most of his body was covered from his sight by a large barrier the same color as the scrubs that everyone in the room the was wearing. He was almost glad he couldn't see what was happening under it.

“You're doing great.” Seungcheol noticed what his mate was doing and tried to ease some of the beta's growing distress. “Soo, you're doing so well, babe.”

Jisoo dropped his head back down and his eyes fluttered shut, ignoring the sweat that had started to trickle down the side of his face. How long was this going to take? How long had it been already? The doctor had told him that it wouldn't take more than an hour, but it felt like it had been twice that long.

Was everything going well? They weren't having complications, were they? No, they would tell him if something was wrong. Jeonghan had begun rubbing mindless circles on his hand, a helpful distraction. The warmth of his omega's palm was something he desperately needed at the moment. He had half the mind to wonder if either of his mates were grossed out by how sweaty he knew his hands were. If so, they didn't say anything.

A sudden noise startled him out of the thoughts in his head. What is that? Why is it so loud? Both Jeonghan’s and Seungcheol's scents suddenly spiked with an intimidating protectiveness. When he looked, neither of his mates were looking at him anymore and their heads were turned towards something he couldn't quite see. Wait.

It took him a good thirty seconds or so for everything to click. 

That was his baby girl. She had finally greeted the world. Her cry was so, so loud and suddenly nothing else mattered. He couldn't see her, but he could hear and smell her. He felt his eyes start to drip and it got harder for him to breathe. She was finally there. Oh god, she was here.

But as soon as relief flooded his system, panic took over once more, this time with so much force that he could feel his head throb. They were taking her away, out of the room. He barely got a glimpse of her in the arms of a nurse before she was out the door with another nurse right behind the first.

“Soo,” Seungcheol called to him, but Jisoo didn't respond. He was too focused on trying to figure out what was going on. Why did they take her? When would she be back? Were they bringing her back at all? “Jisoo, look at me.” The younger man had no choice but to turn his eyes to his alpha; his mate was using a demanding tone that was rarely heard by the beta.

“W-where?” Jisoo choked on his own breath, unable to continue. 

“It's okay, Soo.” Seungcheol wasn't very convincing in Jisoo's eyes. Seungcheol couldn't hold back a flinch when he saw the mix of distrust and distress in his lover's eyes. “She'll be right back, they have to make sure she's healthy.” Jisoo would have believed him, Seungcheol rarely lied, but the youngest man was overwhelmed by the situation and, to him at least, a part of the world started to blur. 

His baby was gone. They took her. He couldn't focus on anything but that. The way Jeonghan started running his hand through the beta's sweaty hair went almost unnoticed by Jisoo.

“Can you breathe for me, babe?” He was already breathing, couldn't Jeonghan see that? He was already trying his hardest to keep bringing air into his lungs. He wearily heard someone else in the room say something, though it sounded like gibberish to him. But then Jeonghan’s hand wandered over his eyes and the world went dark. He was surrounded by the ever-growing scents of his mates and it was clear to him, even in the haze, that they were purposefully making themselves smell stronger. They were trying to calm him. “Cheollie and I are right here, Soo. It's okay.” 

The panic in him settled down, but just a bit, and tears started to wet the hand over his eyes. Really, though, he almost fell asleep. It felt like forever; having the doctor stitch up the wound in his abdomen. His eyes closed on their own and Jeonghan moved his hand back to run through his damp hair in a calming matter.

5.6 pounds is how much the doctor said his little bundle of joy weighed, 16.4 inches was how long she was. She was small, but that was to be expected. Not only was she early, but Jisoo, as a beta, wouldn't have been able to produce a child much larger than that. They said she didn't have any concerning health problems as far as they could tell and Jisoo would be able to hold her as soon as he was situated in a more comfortable room.

It took way too long, in Jisoo's personal opinion, until he was sitting up in a hospital bed that was slightly softer than the one he was in earlier in the day. The postoperative room was fairly big and had four different beds in it, all separated by blue and white curtains, but thankfully the other three seemed to be empty, giving the beta plenty of privacy for the time being.

His mates stayed with him the whole time, and Jisoo stifled a tired chuckle when Seungcheol tripped while trying to remove the scrubs that were no longer needed. He was hooked up to multiple different machines that beeped softly in his ears and couldn't yet feel the lower half of his body, but he couldn't care less, not in that moment anyways.

The second he saw one of the nurses step around the corner was when the tears started cascading down his face like a waterfall and he couldn't stop his bottom lip from quivering. His little angel was bundled up in a pink blanket and had the cutest little hat on, it's color matching the soft blanket. The nurse carefully handed her over to Jisoo and he choked on a sob.

Her eyes were closed and she rested peacefully even when she was handed into his arms. He couldn't help but place a kiss on her tiny forehead. She was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He didn't know how long he spent just observing her; her tiny button nose, her perfectly round little head that seemed to have just a little bit of dark hair, her mouth that twitched upwards every now and then. But eventually she squirmed and the nurse spoke up.

“You'll probably want to try to feed her,” the nurse spoke softly. “Will you need any assistance with that?” Jisoo nodded after a moment. He had read countless books and articles on the internet about anything and everything pregnancy related, but had yet to experience it firsthand. He was in no state to deny help.

It took a few awkward minutes of getting in a position, but after that his tiny princess opened her eyes. Jisoo could've sworn she was looking right into his soul. Jisoo, with help from the nurse in the room, removed her from the blanket and held her to his bare chest and watched in awe as she seemed to take comfort in his touch, snuggling up against it.

“She's beautiful.” Jeonghan whispered beside the pair. Jisoo didn't have to look at him to tell that he too, was crying. The tears could be heard in his voice. 

Jisoo didn't turn his eyes away from her until she was securely latched onto his chest, flinching slightly at the roughness that the infant showed with her mouth. She seemed to pretty much know what to do, making everyone's job a lot easier and reassuring the beta that she was healthy (even though the doctor already had).

“We did it.” Jisoo looked to Seungcheol, who was sitting right next to Jeonghan. There was a gentle fondness in his voice that made Jisoo smile. “We're parents.”

“Yeah, we are.” Jisoo realized that it wasn't over, not at all. Everything was just beginning. 

 

“How are my babies doing?” Jeonghan opened the door the the hospital room that his lover had been moved to. Jisoo was originally going to be staying in the standard recovery room while his little girl was in the nursery, but he found himself unable to let the nurse take her away when it came time. So, after a little discussing, both he and the midwife agreed that it would be better for them both to be moved into a room where they could stay together.

It was a little more expensive, but Seungcheol didn't even blink at the price and just smiled at how attached Jisoo had become to their little bundle. He was already a great mother, Seungcheol had said.

“We're okay,” Jisoo answered tiredly. It was no surprise to anyone that after all of the excitement from the day before he would need a lot of sleep to recover. He was exhausted and, after the numbing medication wore off, he found himself sore in the lower half of his body.

Jisoo looked to his left side. Their little angel was swaddled up and asleep in a little bed beside his own. He didn't know how many times he had peeks over at her while she was asleep. He knew she was okay, nothing was wrong, but he just needed to make sure.

“This feels unreal, doesn't it?” Jeonghan asked, sitting himself down to the right of his beta, dropping the bag he held behind the chair. Both Jeonghan and Seungcheol had insisted that they stay with Jisoo and their baby, but Jisoo reminded Seungcheol that he had a big boy-group that he and Jihoon were producing a few songs for and really didn't need to take time off while Jisoo was in the hospital. The reason Jeonghan was just returning was because Jisoo had sent him out to fetch a small container of chocolate ice-cream.

“Yeah,” Jisoo's eyes followed the small movement of their little girl's nose as she moved slightly. “I keep waking up and thinking it was all just a dream.” Jeonghan smiled lovingly at his beta, but worry passed over his features for a split second.

“Are you happy?” Jeonghan’s voice was quiet and the question almost caught Jisoo off guard making him turn back to his lover. He had been warned by the doctors and nurses that he was likely to suffer from postpartum-depression after their daughter was born. It was most common for beta's and having a cesarean operation would only raise the chances of it. “You don't have to pretend to be if you're not.”

“I am.” Jisoo reached out to take Jeonghan’s hand in his own. “I'm so happy.” The sincerity in his voice was all it took for the anxiousness in the pit of Jeonghan’s stomach to vanish. “You have no idea how happy I am to be able to hold her in my arms. You don't have to worry.” 

They took a moment to just look at each other. They were both sure that if anyone had walked in the room they would think that the lovers were weird, just looking at each other without any words spoken between them. But it didn't matter, not to them. Their gazes were filled with a love that didn't need words in that moment.

Their eyes flickered over to the other side of the large hospital bed when a small noise was heard. Their baby girl was starting to wake up.

“She's probably hungry.” Jisoo observed. Jeonghan removed their linked hands and stood up, rolling up his sleeves slightly.

“Do you need help getting into a better position?” Jeonghan had watched carefully how the midwife had suggested different sitting positions to feed their baby in and how she helped his mate get set up.

“If you wouldn't mind.” It took a few moments of maneuvering and Jeonghan asking if he was comfortable until Jisoo was ready. The older man tried to be as careful as possible as he knew Jisoo was fairly fragile, having just had surgery.

“I'll get her while you get ready, okay?” Jisoo nodded and unbuttoned the gown he was wearing. Jeonghan couldn't help but smile at their princess. She was the cutest baby he had ever seen. She definitely had Jisoo's almond eyes and looked like a little kitten. He reached across to put sanitizer on his hands before moving.

“I'm ready, babe.” Jeonghan reached down and -- very carefully -- picked her up, taking extra care to make sure he supported her head well. He almost didn't want to hand her over, he wanted to keep her safe in his own arms. He realized it was his instinct as an omega, but when her face scrunched up in discomfort, he knew he couldn't provide what she needed at that moment. He gave her a kiss on her forehead before Jisoo reached for her. 

Jisoo, now pretty much shirtless, undid the swaddle and pressed her against his chest, wanting to get as much skin-to-skin contact as possible. He smiled when she stretched her arms out and grunted quietly.

“What do you think about the name Hana?” Jeonghan spoke up after a moment of silence. He waited until their little girl was already latched onto his beta and eating. Jisoo looked back towards his lover. “She probably won't like it if we just keep calling her ‘baby’.”

“I think it's pretty.” Really, they should've picked out a name already, but in their defense, she arrived earlier than what they expected. They had put off the conversation of naming her multiple times and it was coming back to bite them. “What do you think?” Jisoo looked back down at their daughter. She didn't respond at all, but it's not like Jisoo expected her to.

“I think she cares more about eating than what we call her.” Jeonghan joked. “Isn't that right, Sweetheart?” Jeonghan reached out and ran his thumb across one of her tiny feet sticking out, admiring how small her toes were. Definitely a kitten.

“We'll have to talk to Cheollie about it though. I don't think he'd appreciate us naming her without him knowing.” Jeonghan gave a quiet laugh at that.

“It might take him a few days, but I'm sure he'd figure it out eventually.” The younger man rolled his eyes at his joking lover (at least he hoped Jeonghan was joking). “He'll be coming back over after work, we can talk about it then.” Jeonghan turned his wrist to check the time in his watch. “It'll be a little over an hour from now.”

“That reminds me, Hannie, is my ice-cream melted.” A look of what Jisoo could only describe as fear passed over his omega's features and he giggled at how quickly Jeonghan turned around to pick up the plastic bag off of the floor. He watched as his omega ruffled through and took out the small container of chocolate ice-cream and opened it.

“Uh, it isn't completely melted, but… I can't say it's in the best condition.” 

“That's fine, I think she's almost done so I'll eat it after I burp her.” Jeonghan shook his head and grabbed one of the burp rags that the midwife and left and threw it over his shoulder, face fill with determination.

“I can burp her, you just eat up.” Jisoo was a little surprised by the offer, even if Jeonghan was her parent. The older man had been one of the witnesses when Jisoo was burping her for the third time and she spewed up all over him. He knew Jeonghan wasn't one for throw up, and when Jisoo was going through the morning sickness, Jeonghan always looked just as nauseous.

“Okay, thank you.” Jeonghan gave him a thumbs up and he set the ice-cream on next to Jisoo, along with a plastic spoon. Carefully, the older man lifted the little girl out of his arms, bringing her to his chest and sitting back down.

Jeonghan tried to copy what he had seen Jisoo doing earlier in the day and he patted her back, making sure to add just enough force to help her get the air out, but nowhere hard enough to cause her any discomfort.

“You have to do it a little harder, Han.” Jisoo spoke up after a few moments, wiping a stray drop of ice-cream that rolled down his chin. The younger man smiled as he watched his lover. He loved his mates, and they loved him. He loved his baby, and they loved her too.

 

“Are you sure you should be walking already?” Jeonghan asked as he watched his two mates. Seungcheol had come over after work and, doctor's orders, was helping Jisoo take his first steps after the surgery. Jeonghan thought it was a little early for him to be walking again, but he guessed that the doctors knew better than he did. Not that that would stop him from questioning it every minute or so.

“The sooner I'm walking, the sooner we go home.” Jisoo responded. All he could picture in his head was his sweet, cozy nest in their bedroom. He couldn't wait to get out of the place that smelled of nothing but medicine and anxiety and get back to the house that was covered in his and his mate's scents. This was only his first full day in the hospital, but he was ready to be home. “Help me, Cheollie.” 

“Go slow, Soo.” Seungcheol helped Jisoo off of the white bed and the younger cringed when his feet touched the floor. Seungcheol noticed the look on his beta's face and immediately stopped. “What's wrong? Does it hurt?”

“Yeah, it hurts a bit, but the nurse said that would be normal, it's not too bad. But the floor is cold, I want my slippers.” Even with two layers of socks on, Jisoo's toes still curled on the cool, tile floor. Jisoo ran a hand through his hair when Seungcheol reached for his slippers, an unsatisfied look taking over his face. “And a shower, I want a shower.” He heard Jeonghan chuckle from the other side of the room.

“They said you could take one tomorrow, didn't they?” Jeonghan asked, voice low as to not wake the sleeping baby in his arms. She had passed out after she had been burped and Jeonghan started scenting her, something she found very soothing, as most babies did. It also helped that he had a naturally calming scent as an omega.

“Yeah, but I didn't have the chance to take one before Junnie and Kwannie drove me here. I feel gross.” Seungcheol gave him a quick peck on his cheek, trying to wipe the pitiful pout away. “Stop, just help me walk. I want out of here.”

“Sure, Babe.” Seungcheol ignored the impatience in his younger lover's voice and instead took ahold of his hands to help steady him. “If you don't feel up to walking, just say so.” Seungcheol didn't want to push the man after he had a baby, even if the doctors said it would be good for him to be on his feet.

“I'm fine, Cheol. But thank you.” Jisoo's smile was warm but tired, making the oldest man unable to resist a quick kiss on the lips.

 

 

Jisoo sat on the bed, lost in his thoughts. There was nothing on the television that caught his interest and the games on his phone had begun to bore him. The nurses had helped him bathe and he was happy to finally be able to look at himself without cringing at the mess his hair was and the ache spots that had popped up on his face.

But Jeonghan was at home fixing the place up for when he and Hana -- Seungcheol smiled brightly when they brought up the name Hana -- got to go home the next day, so Jisoo was left in the hospital by himself. Seungcheol would stop by again after work, but that was still hours away.

Hana slept peacefully by his side, giving Jisoo plenty of time to regain his energy and sleep as much as he wanted for the next two hours. But he was bored. It wasn't until midday that things changed.

“She's so tiny!” Seungkwan practically squealed as soon as his eyes landed on the little girl. “Ha-Yoon wasn't nearly that size when I had her, she was like double that.” Seungkwan ranted off. The difference of the two were many, Jisoo was a beta and Hana was born early. Seungkwan is an omega and Ha-Yoon was full term.

“Yeah, she's pretty small, even for a premature baby. But the doctor said she'd be fine.” Jisoo smiled as he spoke. “She'll grow up big and strong.”

“I can already see Seungcheol-Hyung force feeding her all of that healthy crap he finds on the internet.” Jisoo knew Seungkwan wasn't kidding, and probably wasn't wrong either. The alpha hadn't spent much time with their child, thanks to his work, but Jisoo could tell by the sparkle in his eyes that he had already fallen in love with her.

“Yeah, he'd do that.” Jisoo chuckled, eyes trained to his little girl asleep in the omega's arms. Seungkwan was the first person outside of their little family and the medical workers to see her and be able to hold her. It made the younger man very proud to have been chosen as the first one and Jisoo could already hear him bragging to Junhui about it.

Seungkwan, as one of Jisoo's best friends, had been there a lot during his pregnancy and the beta was pretty sure that without the omega there to help him, he wouldn't have been able to survive the eight months of physical and mental torture. It was only fair that he was the first to see her.

“Thank you, Kwan.” Seungkwan just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, but his eyes said he was proud. “I don't know what I would've done without you.”

“Of course, Hyung.” Jisoo could feel the warmth swarming throughout his chest as he look at the younger man holding his little angel. He was worried about what would happen after he and Hana return home. Jeonghan would be taking some time off of work to stay home with him and their baby, but Jisoo knew it would still be difficult for him.

He'd be down a lot, physically unable to perform a lot of normal tasks. It scared him. He didn't want to feel like he couldn't do anything, even if he was taking care of their child. He knew it was the beta in him, telling him he should be more independent than what he had been in the past few months.

But looking at the soft, honest look on the omega's face made him feel better. They had friends that were willing to help out when he needed it. With his mates and his friends, he wasn't alone in this. Everything would turn out fine for them. He just knew.

 

 

“Babe, she's crying, I don't know what to do.” Seungcheol's voice was hurried and panicked. He held Hana in his arms and tried to gently rock her back into silence, but to no avail. His scent soured slightly from the anxiety rolling off of him and, Jisoo thought, that just made her more upset.

It wasn't a moment later that Jisoo and Jeonghan emerged from the bathroom. Jisoo had to use it and Jeonghan insisted on accompanying him. The younger man didn't try to fight him or argue because, really, it wasn't the first time they were in the bathroom together. They had been together for quite a few years so sharing a bathroom was nothing to the two of them.

“Help.” Seungcheol's voice was so small and pitiful that Jisoo was pretty sure the older man was about to start crying as well. Jisoo ushered for him to hand their crying baby to him, feeling Seungcheol’s nervousness rubbing off on him.

“It's about time for her to eat, I think.” Jisoo breathed out, trying to ease both his and Seungcheol’s anxiety. He didn't move towards the bed, but leaned his head down and breathed in the scent of his little girl. She was still letting out little noises when Jisoo drew back. “Her diaper is clean, so yeah, she's probably hungry.”

“Do you want me to hold her while you sit down?” Jeonghan asked, already sanitizing his hands, even though he just washed them. Jisoo nodded wordlessly, feeling himself tire. His eyes passed over the clock that hung in front of the bed. It was a quarter until eleven. 

Seungcheol seemed to notice his shoulders sag and, after Jisoo saw that Jeonghan had Hana safely in his arms, he allowed himself to be led to the white bed by the oldest man. He didn't complain when Seungcheol helped him up onto it, careful of his stomach.

“Tired?” Seungcheol asked once Jisoo looked comfortable. Jisoo nodded and moved to remove his shirt. Hana was still making little dissatisfied noises from where she laid in their omega's arms. He could rest after she had her fill.

“Be good for Mommy, Hana, he's sleepy.” Jeonghan cooed down at the fussy baby. She had been fairly good when it came too eating, but sometimes she would be terribly slow and Jisoo wasn't sure how long he would be able to stay awake for.

Jisoo took her and watched with tired eyes as her little hands grabbed at his chest until she latched on and started to suckle. Only then did he let his eyes close. After she's done he'll be able to sleep, but then in another three hours or so, he'll be up again to feed her. 

He loves her with his whole being, but mothering is a lot harder than he expected. His body wasn't made to handle what he was experiencing. All he could do was try his best to push through.

“Soo,” he peeked his eyes open. Seungcheol was sitting next the bed with worried eyes. “It looked like you dozed off, babe.” Jisoo eyed the clock again. It had been fifteen minutes, so Seungcheol's assumption was right. Hana was still latched on but it looked like she too, was falling asleep.

Jisoo didn't waste any time changing her position, flipping her around so that her head was near his other nipple. It took her a minute or so to latch back on again, but when she did, Jisoo turned his attention back to his older mate.

“How much sleep are you getting, Soo?” The concern was heavy in his voice as he spoke. Jisoo had a hard time coming up with an answer, something that caused the corners of Seungcheol's lips to turn downwards.

“Not enough. I'm…” Jisoo stopped, leaning his head back against one of the pillows that propped him up. “I just,” There were the tears. He was surprised he lasted as long as he did without having one of his long crying session, as Seungkwan called it.

“Babe,” Seungcheol reached a hand out to run it through the younger man's hair, pushing the strands out of his face. He would need a haircut soon, Seungcheol noted.

“I'm tired, Cheollie, and my body hurts. I don't like being in the hospital, I want to go home.” He brought the hand that wasn't currently supporting his daughter up to attempt to wipe the tears from off his face, just to have new ones fall. “I want to take a long bath, as long as I want.” Due to the surgery, he was told it was safer if he stayed out of the tub and hot water in general; he liked soaking in the bath, it relaxed him. 

“I want to be in my own bed, I hate how it smells in here.” The hospital smell was getting really old, in Jisoo's opinion. He was tired of the rubbing alcohol and baby powder smell. He missed the fireplace and linen, mixed with a little bit of his own dewy scent in their home.

“We're bringing you home first thing in the morning, Soo.” Seungcheol reassured. “We'll be home tomorrow.” That wasn't soon enough. He wanted to be home now. He wanted to sleep through the night, sleep deeply, not waking up every time he thought he heard Hana make a noise.

“I'm tired, Cheollie.” His voice was low, realising that his baby had one again been lulled to sleep, not wanting to wake her. “Why is this so hard?” Jisoo wiped more tears.

“Soo,” Seungcheol called again. “It'll get better, I promise. We just need to workout a schedule. Jeonghan and I will be more involved. I'm sorry you've had to take care of her yourself.” Seungcheol ran a thumb down his face, catching one of the stray tears. “We can bottle-feed her when you need more sleep, so you won't have to get up every few hours.”

Both men turned when they heard the door open, revealing Jeonghan. In his hand he held a pillow and a blanket, items that Jisoo recognized from the nest he made on their bed. As soon as the omega stepped into the room, his face changed. He could both see and smell the distress that his younger mate was in.

He didn't say anything, though he looked like he wanted to, just quickly made his way over towards his mates and child. Jisoo's attention, however, drifted from his omega back towards the items in his hands. As soon as Jeonghan was close enough, the scent that both his body and mind craved hit him.

“Jisoo,” His omega called. “Are you feeling alright?” Jisoo wanted to respond, but couldn't find the words to. His mind was somewhere in between feeling like the world was beautifully perfect with his child resting in his arms, and feeling like his life was suddenly falling apart. But suddenly, for now at least, he was okay. 

“I'll lay her back down so you can get some rest.” Seungcheol stood up, sensing the confusion coming from their omega. Hana had fallen back into the deepest sleep a newborn could be in and Seungcheol was gentle when he took her from Jisoo's arms.

The second she was out of his arms, the blanket was right there to replace her. The beta couldn't help but bring it up to his face, wanting nothing more than to breathe in the smell of home. He could feel his shoulders drop almost instantly, eyes no longer able to stay open. Peace fell over him once again, a soft feeling filled his chest. Jisoo couldn't wait to be back in his nest.

“Babe,” Jeonghan ran a hand through the younger man's hair, petting him gently. “I know you're having a hard time. If you need, or even just want us to do anything, please tell us. Not only is she our responsibility as well, but you are. We can take care of you.”

Jisoo could only nod his head at his mate's words, too tired to attempt to lift his head again. He could hear Jeonghan and Seungcheol start to talk to each other, or maybe they were speaking to him, but sleep quickly overtook him. The only words he was able to understand were ‘I love you’.

 

Jisoo was going to cry again. After what has felt like three years, he was finally home. It was cleaner now than it was when he left for the hospital, something he'd thank Jeonghan for later. They had only just stepped in, Seungcheol carrying Hana in a cute, portable car seat that Junhui and helped him pick out, but Jisoo was already feeling a lot better than he was when he was in the hospital.

All he wanted to do was run to his room, reclaim his nest that had been empty for the last few days. But he was told he couldn't. He wanted to scoff when his doctor told him he needed to be moving around, maybe some light yoga even. He was tired and tempted to just pass it off as a suggestion but, taking a look at his daughter, he wanted to start feeling better as soon as possible.

“How about you two walk around a bit,” Seungcheol suggested when they reached the living room. “I'll take her around the house to get her used to the scents in here.” The suggestion was kind of ridiculous, in both Jeonghan’s and Jisoo's opinions, she already knew their scents and, besides Seungkwan, they were the only ones she knew. All of the medical staff had to wear scent blockers, something Jisoo knew too well, being a nurse himself.

“Do you want to try pumping some milk afterwards?” Jeonghan asked, taking Jisoo's hand in his own. The older man wasted no time in trying to get Jisoo to moved his feet across the room, knowing the beta wanted nothing more then to sleep.

Jisoo held back a cringe at what his lover said. They had bought one of the scariest looking machines Jisoo has ever seen, after his doctor suggested it. It was supposed to allow him to be able to store his milk and would eventually raise the amount of milk he was producing. 

They had bought formula after he was told that, as a beta, he most likely wouldn't produce enough milk for his child, but his own milk was better for her tiny body. He was sure that at some point, probably soon, they would be relying partially on the formula but he was willing to go through the uncomfortable feeling of pumping his own milk to draw it out a bit longer.

“Yeah, let's try that.” He was producing enough milk for now, the doctor had said, but as her body grew she would need more. Jisoo wanted to get it over with.

 

It wasn't very fun, in Jisoo's honest opinion. Pumping wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be, but it was nowhere near enjoyable. It felt weird having Jeonghan right by his side the whole time, sometimes speaking up to read directions to Jisoo from off of his phone.

“Do you feel like you're done, Soo?” Jeonghan was already reaching for Jisoo's shirt before he got a chance to answer. “Cheol and I can take care of her if you want to take a nap. I know you've been thinking about our nest since before we got home.”

That sounded amazing.

“I would love that.” Jisoo let a smile spread across his face once he had his shirt back on. He was a bit hesitant leaving Hana with the two other men, even if they were her fathers. He knew they were capable of taking care of her, they would even be able to feed her with the mix of pumped milk and formula they had. 

But what if something happened? He didn't know what could possibly happen, but that didn't stop his imagination from running wild at the thought of being asleep and away from her. That was the motherly instincts kicking in, he guessed.

“It'll be okay, Soo.” Jeonghan, clearly able to sense the sudden worry in his scent, pressed a kiss on his cheek. “You can trust us with this, at least while you're sleeping. We'll wake you if anything happens.” His eyes were sincere and, if the temptation of sleep wasn't already enough, he was convinced.

“Okay, thank you, Han.” He gave his omega a quick but deep kiss, wanting to convey his emotions as best as he could. Jeonghan got the message, his eyes lighting up with adoration the moment he pulled back.

Both men stood up from where they were seated at the kitchen table. Before Jisoo allowed his mind to wander any further, his lovely mate took his hand and started to pull him along once again. At first he thought they were going straight into the bedroom, but Jeonghan, who was a step ahead of him, entered the door that sat across from their own bedroom.

The door was already open so the omega just and to push it a little for it to open completely. Jisoo couldn't fight the warm feeling that filled his chest when he stepped in. Seungcheol was standing in the room, right next to the changing table they had in there. In his arms he held their newest addition.

She was barely awake, but Jisoo could see how she fought to keep her eyes open. It looked as though she was paying attention to what Seungcheol was mumbling to her, but she was most likely just mindlessly listening to one of the familiar voices that she heard often when she was inside of Jisoo. It was so cute.

Seungcheol turned towards the pair as they entered, giving them both a gummy smile. 

“How are you feeling, Soo?” Seungcheol asked, voice low and quiet as to not disturb the little girl in his arms. 

“I'm tired,” Jisoo rubbed a hand across his forehead, trying to coax away the exhaustion. “If it's okay, I think I'm going to go lay down for a bit.” He tried to keep his eyes opened, feeling himself unconsciously begin to close them.

“Go ahead, babe. She seems to be pretty content right now, so you should have at least an hour and a half or so.” Seungcheol sent him a gentle smile. Jisoo returned the gesture the best he could in his exhausted state, going as far as to peck his alpha's lips, but he was quick to leave the room after that. He couldn't wait to be back in his own bed.

He could tell that Jeonghan was following him, could hear the soft footsteps behind himself, but didn't bother to look back at him. When he finally stepped into their room the first thing he did was take a deep breath. Their scents had begun to disappear but he could still notice them.

His bed screamed for him to lay down and sleep, covered in an array of pillows and blankets that made up his nest. It was the most tempting thing he had ever witnessed. And so, with a little difficulty, he managed to lift himself onto the plush heaven.

He gripped at one of the many blankets and pulled it on top of himself, basking in the warmth it provided. His eyes closed and he brought a pillow up to his face and buried his face in it, it smelled of his mates, making the corners of his mouth lift slightly. Suddenly, all was well in the world. He forgot all about his mate standing a few feet away, forgot about anything that could possibly go wrong with their new addition, forgot about all his worries and fell asleep. 

Everything would be okay, he knew. 

Jeonghan had to suppress a sad sigh at the sight of his younger lover. It didn't take but a minute at most for Jisoo to fall into his slumber, a sight Jeonghan usually would've cooed over. But with everything that had happened in the past few days, the young man was beyond exhausted. Jeonghan didn't like that.

But now that he and the baby were home, more opportunities would open up for Seungcheol and Jeonghan to take charge of the situation. They would be able to take some of the weight off of their younger mate's shoulders. Starting now. They would make sure he felt both physically and mentally good.

 

Seungcheol took a seat in the dark brown rocking chair that sat in the corner of their daughter's room. For the first time in a while, he felt at ease. Jisoo was resting, Jeonghan was there to make sure of it, and Hana was asleep in his arms. She would need to eat in another hour or so, but for the moment she was content, having closed her eyes again and drifted off.

Seungcheol was happier than he's even been, honestly. Even with all the stresses of being a new parent; wondering if he's doing things right, being worried beyond belief that somehow he's going to mess something up. Hana; his, Jeonghan’s and Jisoo's child was sleeping in his arms, up against his chest.

He had know since he was a teenager that eventually he would like to have kids, but thinking about it and really experiencing it were totally different. He almost couldn't believe she was really here in the world.

She was more beautiful than he ever could have imagined. She had Jisoo's almond eyes and he was sure she'd have his blinding smile as well. Would she have his personality as well, he wondered, or his laugh?. Would she grow up to be an Alpha, Omega or Beta? He wouldn't care. He knew, even at only a few days old, he'd love her forever.

“Cheol,” He looked up from their child to see Jeonghan standing in the doorway. His face was soft as he stared at Seungcheol and Hana. Seungcheol's eyes started to blur before he knew what was happening. Everything was so, so perfect.

He choked on a sob, unable to stop himself, suddenly overtaken by his emotions. He blearily watched as Jeonghan came closer, kneeling down before him and their child. The omega drew a hand up and ran his fingers across the alpha's cheek, wiping away some of the tears that had rolled down.

“Don't cry,” Jeonghan whispered. It was clear from his rough voice that he too was starting to choke up. Seungcheol laid his palm against the hand on his cheek. “You're supposed to be the strong one, Alpha.” Jeonghan gave a weak chuckle. Seungcheol turned his head to lay a kiss on Jeonghan's palm

“I love you so much, Hannie.” Emotion dripped from his words as he spoke, causing Jeonghan to rub his thumb at the corner of his mouth.

“I love you too, Cheollie.” 

It was peaceful for the moment, but both men knew it wouldn't be that way for long. Soon, Hana would grow up, maybe they'd have another kid, they might switch jobs or meet new people, good things would happen and bad thing would happen. But that was okay. 

They were officially a little family, they could handle it. Anything that came their way. He was sure he could take on the world with a smile on his face.

Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I would love feedback and would appreciate it if you took the time to comment how you feel about this fic.


End file.
